Òåàòð
by Lerri and Tanja Geller
Summary: Âñÿ æèçíü èãðà...


Т Е А Т Р

Меня зовут Ицхак – «тот, кто будет смеяться», если вы не знаете язык Книги. Родители не угадали, выбирая мне имя - за свою жизнь я и улыбался не часто. Мою мастерскую не знает практически никто. И это хорошо, потому что счастливые люди не приходят ко мне. Счастливые люди не заказывают Театр... Ребе сказал вчера, что скоро в мою лавку должны придти два заказчика и что я не смогу помочь им. Как будто он может сообщить мне что-то новое... Задолго до его разговоров я увидел все на подмостках моего собственного Театра. Вот уже месяц все мои мысли о том, что же ответить двум магам – мужчине и ребенку, которые попытаются изменить настоящее и будущее, используя игрушку из прошлого. Они еще не пришли ко мне, надеюсь, что успеют - уже скоро старший из моих правнуков начнет читать Кадиш в святом Иерусалиме. Один из моих неудачливых заказчиков - тот, кто старше - мне не нравится. Вернее, я не хочу его видеть. На его лице - печать смерти и это огорчает меня. А мальчик славный, ради него, я мог бы принять заказ, который они попытаются сделать через несколько дней и над которым я думаю уже месяц... Но звезды жестоки. Я жду их, зная, что мне придется отказать... 

* * *

Да... подарок был на славу!

Невилл знал, что такое театр. Но эта миниатюрная копия поразила его воображение

Большущая коробка стояла у его кровати.

А сверху лежало письмо.

Невилл! Мы посоветовались с твоим дядюшкой и решили, что эта вещь поможет тебе понять свои ошибки и научиться отделять неуклюжесть от неакуратности. Возможно, эта вещь позволит тебе взглянуть другими глазами на себя и окружающий мир. Есть люди, которым необходимо снять розовые очки...В твоем случае все наоборот...Считай что это лечебные линзы. Инструкции внутри. Освоишь быстро, мы не сомневаемся.

Единственно, что не стоит делать - это открывать свой секрет большому

количеству сокурсников...а уж преподавателям и подавно. 

Подписи не было, но мальчик не обратил на это вниманиеНевилл жутко заинтригованный полез в ящик.

Это же театр! Кукольный театр! Для меня?!!!

А как же я справлюсь? Ну ка, ну ка поглядим в записи...

Но инструкций не было, был только мятый клочок пергамента на котором с

трудом можно было прочитать несколько строф.

Театр - маг и чародей

И на подмостках вскоре

Увидишь взрослых и детей

И в радости и в горе

Но он не зеркало, дружок

В нем магия другая

У каждой тайны есть свой срок

Поймешь ли ты, не знаю...

Фонарик зеленый зажжется

И пьеса в театре начнется...

* * *

Профессор зельеделия стремительно зашел в класс и бросил самый мрачный из своих знаменитых взглядов на собравшихся четверокурсников. Аудитория постаралась слиться с пейзажем, даже его родной факультет. «Правильно, правильно, когда я в таком расположении духа, никому не советовал бы рассчитывать на мою лояльность. Пятница, 13-е, последняя пара, совместное занятие Гриффиндора и Слизерина. Мерлин, помоги мне!». Второй взгляд предназначался мальчику-катастрофе, который практически исчез под партой. Виднелся только клок черных немытых волос. «Вы действительно полагаете, мистер Снейп, - бархатным голосом произнес профессор Невилл Лонгботтом, - что Вам удастся провести это занятие под партой? Будьте так любезны, присоединитесь к нам!». Студент начал неловко выбираться на поверхность, умудрившись за несколько секунд стукнуться головой, уронить собственную палочку и сбить на пол котел своей соседки Блез Забини. Та только вздохнула. 

- Итак, сегодня мы приготовим...

Урок начался. Лонгботтом коршуном летал по классу, ловя на себе восхищенные

взгляды своих Гриффиндорцев и полные ненависти взоры всех слизеринцев. Почти

всех. Всех, кроме одного. Мистер Северус Снейп не был способен ни на что

большее, кроме как затравленно смотреть на Мастера Зелий. «Словно кролик

перед удавом», - раздраженно фыркнул Лонгботтом. В этот момент Снейп щедро высыпал в котел плохо нашинкованный акулий плавник. «Хорошо, что я заметил, минут через десять эта смесь должна рвануть...». Забини толькнула Невилла в бок и что-то зашептала на ухо. Лонгботтом медленно подошел к их столу и с минуту молча изучал слизеринцев.

- Мисс Забини, - произнес он наконец, меня бесконечно радует такое проявление солидарности к своему товарищу (последнее слово он прямо-таки выплюнул), но не будет ли лучше, если мистер Снейп хоть раз попытается проделать свою работу самостоятельно? Минус 10 баллов с мистера Снейпа, за тот жалкий бульон, что он приготовил в качестве зелья. И минус 20 баллов с Вас, Забини, за подсказки.

Гриффиндор радостно зашумел

- Но сэр, - начал Драко Малфой, - она ведь только помогала...

- Что такое? - поднял бровь профессор. - Кто-то еще хочет высказаться? Пожалуйста, не стесняйтесь. И на сколько именно баллов Вы расчитываете наговорить, мистер Малфой? 

Слизеринцы притихли. Лонгботтом изящно развернулся и огонь под котлом потух. Факультет Снейпа лишился как обычно 30 баллов и занятие подошло к концу. 

А спектакль – закончился...

Ощущения Невилла нельзя было передать словами. Сначала он испугался, потом улыбнулся, а концу урока смех превратился в тихое посапывание. Даже в самых смелых мечтах он не мог бы увидеть что либо подобное. Это было странно, все шло в точности, как на последнем уроке, если не считать того, что «роль» Снейпа исполнял Невилл и наоборот.

Невилл закрыл коробку и задумался - все «сцены» занятия воспроизведены абсолютно точно. Было впечатление, что актеры каким-то образом пробрались в класс, записали диалоги и монологи и буквально разучили их наизусть. «Интересно, а если я на следующем уроке уроню себе на ногу котел, это значит, что в театре это случится со Снейпом? Надо попробовать...».Но этого не понадобилось - случай представился без лишних хлопот

Утро началось обычным нудным завтраком. Но Невилл был настроен решительно. И поэму сладкой мести он продумал основательно.

Крабб был его целью...Этот гадкий слизеринец не давал ему прохода... дразнился и обзывался... И вот сейчас на виду у его декана Невилл достал волшебную палочку и вызвал его на дуэль. Крабб опешил.

-Ты!!! Чудо в орлиных перьях!Ну ты сейчас получишь!. 

Не тут то было. Страх и рассеянность покинули Невилла. Он сосредоточился и Ступефай вылетел на несколько секунд раньше чем у его мощного, но тупого противника. И вот тут произошло непредвиденное. На Краббе был какой-то амулет. Ступефай срикошетил и врезал по ногам Снейпа... 

Тот не устоял и рухнул на пол... Первым, кто бросился к профессору, был Невилл.

Он не мог ничем помочь, да и не успел бы. Профессор легко справился с заклинанием и с трудом встал на ноги. 

Снейп не ожидал, что затравленное и вечно неуклюжее существо по имени Лонгботтом кинется к нему с такой скоростью и настолько грациозно...

- Мистер Лонгботтом! 10 баллов с Гриффиндора. и чтоб мои глаза Вас сегодня не видели... Насколько я помню зелья у Вас послезавтра.

Вечером Невилл вознаградил себя тем, что снова увидел испуганного, неуклюжего Снейпа и себя - ловкого, изящного, с грозным взглядом и шелковым голосом. Таким, каким он мечтал быть всегда. Мальчик от души аплодировал актерам, когда они вышли раскланиваться на сцену, и даже подмигнул маленькому Северусу.

* * *

Этого он не хотел видеть...Но пришлось.

Любишь кататься...

Это было сегодня днем. Они уже выходили из главного зала.

Он снова смотрел на нее не отрываясь...

Рыжая...какая же она белокожая и рыжая...

Она будила в нем чувства.

Он терял дар речи и превращался в двойне неуклюжего Невила.

Цепная реакция не заставила себя ждать. Он наступил на мантию Рона.

Рон не удержал равновесия и грохнулся на пол повалив доспехи.

Грохот привлек внимание всех присутствующих в зале. Не только Рон понял, кто явился виновником дурацкого падения... Черное зловещее пятно, приближающееся со стороны учительского стола не оставляло никаких надежд на спасение.

МакГонагалл по-близости не было.

Невилл сжал свиток в руке так, что он из аккуратного рулончика превратился в скомканный клочок неизвестного происхождения. Это было домашнее задание по истории магии... Но от ужаса Невилл даже не обратил внимания на это... Снейп видел и понял все... Он подошел к ним на расстояние вытянутой руки.

Потом Невилл благодарил Мерлина, что это слышали только они с Роном.

- Что, Лонгботтом, Ваше внимание настолько привлекла Джинни Уизли, что Вы решили устроить дуэль с ее старшим братом. Вы уверены, что не надо было начать с Фреда или Джорджа. Вы сильно рискуете... у этой барышни защитников с избытком. Не думаю, что ее вдохновит ваша неуклюжесть или успеваемость... Разве что пожалеет... 

Невилл покрылся бардовыми пятнами, а Рон не знал, куда глаза девать...

В душе он бы с удовольствием отдубасил Невилла, но перед лицом завзятого садиста решил не показывать свое возмущение. Ответ Рона был одновременно хамским и вежливым:

- Извините, профессор Снейп, но Невилл получил разрешение на ухаживание за Джинни у моего отца. Никто не возражал... Хорошо , что не выставлялась кандидатура одного из учеников вашего колледжа...

- Прекрасно мистер Уизли... Вам и вашей семье суждено каждый день переживать стихийные бедствия... О чем думает ваш отец? А впрочем... Вы сами выбрали себе вид смертной казни. Девочку жалко... И да...10 баллов с Гриффиндора за возмутительное поведение. Сарказм перешел в кривую усмешку и Снейп покинул ребят неслышными шагами. 

У мадам Помфри в этот день стало на одного пациента больше (Рон не выдержал и врезал Невиллу "из лучших побуждений")А Джинни не понимала, почему профессор зелий периодически смотрит на нее с жалостью. 

Да... Представление театра очень удивило Невилла. Он боялся даже посмотреть, как Северус смотрит на нее... Но то, что он увидел, заставило его почувствовать себя виноватым... Это было прошлым профессора зелий, и он не имел права туда заглядывать.

На сцене стояла девочка. Она была восхитительной и схожесть с вейлами не давала оторвать от нее глаз даже на минуту.

К ней подошел мальчик... и он был Снейпом

- Ты пришла... Это не сон...

Девочка улыбнулась:

-Хочешь, я тебя ущипну? Могу и холодной водичкой окатить... Если слишком нервничаешь!

- Ну ты нахалка... 

- Ага! Это у нашего префекта манера ухаживать такая особенная или ты не рад меня видеть? 

Парень смутился. Слова не шли. Комок в горле перекрывал путь тем комплиментам, которые он повторял по дороге.

Девочка взглянула понимающе...

- Северус, давай я облегчу тебе задачу. Если бы я не пришла, значит я бы не хотела с тобой встретится. Мысли логически. Я бы хотела услышать из твоих уст что-то большее, чем нечленораздельное мычание...

Снейп оценил диспозицию. Единственный выход для того, чтобы разрядить обстановку...

Он подошел к девушке, откинул прядь волос и наклонился, чтобы ее поцеловать...

Невилл не захотел смотреть дальше и захлопнул кулисы.

Что его удивило, так это вкус малины на своих губах.

* * *

Снейп проводил Невилла задумчивым взглядом. Этот студент вел себя странно последние несколько дней. «Кажется, он перестал трястись и даже какое-то любопытство в глазах появилось. Если повезет, теперь не придется так напрягаться на занятиях, где присутствует Лонгботтом.» Тут мысли профессора переключились на его собственную персону. «Ступефай этого оболтуса был слишком мощным. К Поппи идти не хочется... Ладно, сам разберусь, главное, побыстрее добраться до подземелья». Но он не успел это сделать - темная метка, «молчавшая» несколько месяцев, внезапно начала гореть. Волна боли была такой мощной, что Снейп покачнулся и едва успел опереться рукой о стену. Темный Лорд звал его и советовал поторопиться. Боль немного отпустила и профессор смог дойти до кабинета Дамблдора. Они обменялись парой фраз и Снейп аппарировал прямо от директора.

Невилл еле дошел до своей комнаты - его голова просто раскалывалась от новых сведений и фактов. «Иногда Гермиона хуже, чем Снейп!». Он рухнул на кровать и только тогда заметил, что с театром происходит нечто странное. Коробка, видимо, раскрылась сама и актеры ждали его. Как только Невилл посмотрел на сцену - действие началось. Это больше походило на театр теней. Одну из них Лонгботтом узнал сразу - это был Снейп, однако в этом спектакле почему-то взрослый. Все происходило в тишине – ни музыки, ни голосов... Сначала одна - главная - тень, судя по жестам и гримасам, говорила нечто страшное всем остальным. Другие тени - не менее десятка - почтительно слушали. В конце концов главный колдун взмахнул палочкой и все в той же гнетущей тишине, фигуры упали на пол. «Это было проклятие. Скорее всего, Круцио». Невилл с ужасом посмотрел в искаженное болью лицо Мастера Зелий и, немного помедлив, выбежал из спальни.

Он ворвался в классную комнату, даже не заметив, что дверь пропустила его и увидел Снейпа, лежащего на полу, как огромная черная кукла. «Лорд швырнул его прямо сюда». Невилл встал на колени возле своего грозного профессора: тот был без сознания. Лонгботтом постарался нащупать пульс, лихорадочно соображая, что делать. Внезапно он вспомнил, как месяц назад они готовили какое-то зелье - мальчик не помнил название но оно точно помогало при Круцио, Снейп несколько раз повторил это. И Невилл был уверен, что узнает нужную бутылку. Зелье и вправду нашлось в том самом шкафу, куда профессор убрал склянку в конце занятия. Невилл внезапно упокоился и действовал как под диктовку снейповского голоса: «Не больше трех капель ребенку, не больше пяти - для женщины, не больше семи - мужчине.»

Невилл отмерил семь капель в маленький стаканчик и осторожно влил лекарство в рот Снейпа. Через несколько минут профессор открыл глаза и попытался приподняться, Невилл бросился ему на помощь. Снейп теперь сидел на полу, опираясь спиной о ножку стола, Невилл - напротив.

- Лонгботтом ... откуда Вы здесь?

- Я увидел, как Темный Лорд попал в Вас Круцио.

- Как ты мог видеть это?

Невилл смог бы не ответить на этот вопрос, если бы не голос Снейпа. Если бы он звучал как всегда: зло или вкрадчиво, или если бы профессор кричал. Но голос был безжизненным или, нет, он был полон боли, сплошная боль. И Невилл ответил:

- Я видел Вас в моем кукольном театре. Обычно во всех его пьесах Вы - это я, а я - это Вы. Но на этот раз там были только Вы и Темный Лорд, и еще тени...

Невилл хотел объяснить все более вразумительно, но глаза Снейпа внезапно расширились от удивления:

- Тебе достался мой театр, моя старая игрушка - простонал он и снова потерял сознание.

* * *

Снейп пришел в себя только утром, в больничном крыле. И первое о чем он вспомнил - это был его театр.

Он знал их по именам...

Труппа была небольшой.

Каждый из них мог принимать обличье партнера.

Волшебным в этой игрушке было все.

Она давала ему тот кусочек счастья, который есть у всех детей.

Просто у счастливых его больше...Оно напоминает большой и сладкий торт.

А у таких как он - маленький ванильный сухарик...

Но когда шло представление он был самым счастливым ребенком.

Актеры знали как вызвать улыбку на его грустном лице.

Или заставить поглубже заглянуть в себя.

Ему так не хватало его театра все эти годы. И вот игрушка - нет, не игрушка!, самое восхитительное и страшное воспоминание детства - нашлась...

Накануне, когда Снейп опять лежал на полу без сознания, а Невилл сходил с ума от страха, не зная, что теперь делать, положение спас Дамблдор, который неожиданно появился в классе Зелий. Директор решительно велел студенту оправляться в гостиную Гриффиндора, обещав позаботиться о профессоре. Невилл не решился спорить, хотя уходить очень не хотелось. Уже вернувшись к себе в комнату, он понял, что именно его беспокоило, даже больше, чем слова профессора о театре. Лонгботтом боялся оставить Снейпа потому что ... чувствовал свою ответственность за него. Странное это было чувство, но ведь теперь Северус Снейп был для Невилла не только Мастером Зелий. Он был еще и учеником, пусть и нелюбимым, учеником профессора Лонгботтома...

Невилл подошел к своему театру и открыл коробку - зеленый огонек не зажегся. Театр не работал. Невилл поспешно опустил крышку. Что же случилось?

Может быть театр не хочет работать из-за того, что один из актеров болен?

Однако Снейп пострадал в реальном мире и это значит, что в театре должно достаться профессору Лонгботтому... И почему нет представления? Окончательно запутавшись в этих мыслях, Невилл уснул.

На следующий день - а это была суббота - Невилл проснулся очень рано и поспешил на завтрак. За учительским столом Снейпа не было. Лонгботтом глотал что-то, отвечая невподпад на вопросы Гермионы. Наконец, поняв, что профессор точно не придет, Невилл вышел из-за стола и отправился в больничное крыло.

- Надо сказать, что мадам Помфри не удивилась его появлению.

»Дамблдор предупредил, не иначе...».

Невилл довольно робко устроился на самом краешке кресла:

- Вам лучше, сэр?

- Да. И, должен признать, во многом, благодаря Вам. Вы меня приятно удивили, вспомнив об этой настойке...

- Если позволите, профессор, названия я так и не вспомнил.

Снейп вздохнул:

- Могли бы и не признаваться... Но в любом случае, обещаю не снимать баллы за Вашу забывчивость. На этот раз.

Невилл набрал побольше воздуха:

- Могу я спросить о театре?

- Попытайтесь...

- Он был Ваш, верно?

- Да. Мне подарил его дед, Соломон Снейп, когда я закончил свой третий год здесь, в Хогвартсе.

- И что Вы видели там, в театре, о чем ... были пьесы?

- Я же Вас не спрашиваю, Лонгботтом. Впрочем, Вы почти рассказали...

Профессор бросил на студента почти нормальный «снейповский» взгляд и Невилл вспыхнул.

- Ладно. Я не уверен, что прав, но все же расскажу...

Снейп молчал несколько минут, прежде, чем заговорил:

- Я видел спектакли, в которых Поттер, Джеймс Поттер, и Ремус Люпин были в Слизерине. Мы были друзьями там, в театре. И у нас был общий враг - гриффиндорец

- ... Сириус Блэк.

- Верно. Всякий раз, когда они втроем налетали на меня, а Блэк всегда старался больше всех, вечером я смотрел спектакль, когда в моей «роли» выступал Блэк. И каждый мой синяк неизбежно появлялся у него...

Снейп судорожно вздохнул и продолжил:

- Все закончилось, когда здесь, в реальном мире, Блэк отправил меня к Люпину. На следующий вечер я увидел последний спектакль моей труппы. 

Снейп снова замолчал, бледнея все больше. Невилл понял уже, что сейчас услышит, и все же это было ужасно.

- В спектакле Поттер опоздал и не смог остановить меня...

- И Люпин убил Вас?

- Да, а утром, увидев, что сделал, покончил с собой.... Почему-то этот спектакль я перенес хуже, чем то, что произошло наяву. И пока я болел, дед куда-то унес театр. Больше я его не видел и никогда о нем не спрашивал.

- Он знал о том, что случилось? О спектакле?

- Я так и не решился выяснить это у него. Но я ему ничего не рассказывал.

- А родителям?

- Они умерли, когда мне было три года. Я их почти не помню... Меня воспитывал только дед. И мы с ним не очень много разговаривали...

И снова они сидели молча. Снейп закрыл глаза и Невилл подумал, что профессор уснул. Он встал и хотел тихонько выйти из палаты.

- Невилл...

- Да, сэр?

- Ты можешь принести театр сюда, сегодня вечером? Поппи говорит, что не выпустит меня еще пару дней.

Невилл невольно улыбнулся: Снейп Грозный жалуется на мадам Помфри!

- Да, сэр, разумеется. Я приду.

* * *

Когда мадам Помфри позволила, мальчик принес в палату театр и поставил напротив кровати Снейпа. Профессору, судя по виду, стало только хуже. Они молчали, пока мадам Помфри не ушла, ворча, что у профессора снова поднимается температура и ему надо бы поспать, Невилл спросил:

- Может, лучше не стоит?

- Давайте, Лонгботтом, поднимайте крышку.

На этот раз представление состоялось, но было очень коротким. Оба зрителя не сводили глаз со сцены. Там, тоже в больничной палате, находились двое: профессор Лонгботтом студент Северус Снейп. Профессор валялся в постели, Снейп сидел в большом кресле и они обсуждали родителей Северуса. Вернее, Северус выяснял у своего Мастера Зелий, можно ли с помощью театра проникнуть в прошлое.

- Зачем Вам это, Снейп?

- Мои родители умерли при очень странных обстоятельствах. Мой дед никогда не обсуждает со мной это, но я хотел бы узнать правду...

- Только узнать?

- Нет, сэр, - решился мальчик, - я хочу....хочу попытаться спасти их, если это возможно.

- Северус, я знаю, что у Вас есть эта странная игрушка - домашний театр. Это очень опасная вещь, должен Вам заметить. То, что я знаю об этих... предметах, а знаю я совсем немного, говорит о том, что невозможно поставить пьесу из прошлого или будущего. Кроме того, управляя действием только извне, очень сложно точным образом влиять на ход событий. Вы ведь уже заметили это, не так ли? А проникнуть в театр, стать «актером» - это было бы очень опасно, если такое возможно, конечно. В чем я сильно сомневаюсь...

Профессор Лонгботтом говорил очень мягко и, все же, представление закончилось тем, что Северус отвернулся от зрителей и, судя по всему, заплакал. Занавес упал. В больничной палате Северус Снейп осторожно взглянул на Невилла. Тот не отворачивался и не пытался вытирать слезы...

* * *

Невилл полагал, что его следующий разговор со Снейпом состоится скоро. Но не вышло - Снейпу становилось все хуже, было ясно, что дело не в Круцио, однако, что именно происходит с профессором, не знал никто. Невилл несколько раз пробирался в больничное крыло, но заставал Снейпа или спящим, или без сознания. Ему повезло только один раз и они с профессором смогли немного поговорить. Оказалось, что Снейпу удалось заказать пару книг, где могло быть упоминание о домашних театрах. Книги ждали в библиотеке и Мастер Зелий пообещал договориться, чтобы мальчик смог получить их и прочитать. Больше они ничего не успели обсудить. Невилл буквально физически почувствовал тот момент, когда у Снейпа начала в очередной раз подниматься температура и, решительно прервав разговор, мальчик помчался за мадам Помфри.

Что касается театра... Как можно рассчитывать на вещь, которая все время меняет правила игры?! Вечер за вечером Невилл наблюдал сцены, в которых профессор Лонгботтом пытался сделать зелье, что поможет его студенту - Северусу Снейпу, но никак не мог ничего отыскать.

Прошло уже двенадцать дней с тех пор, как Снейп вернулся от Вольдеморта. Невилл сидел перед своим театром и из диалогов кукол Дамблдора, МакГонагл и мадам Помфри понял вдруг, что Северус умирает. Он чувствовал, что тоже самое происходит сейчас в отдельной палате, в больничном крыле реального Хогвартса. Но прежде, чем он успел вскочить на ноги, на сцену выбежал профессор Лонгботтом с толстой книгой в руках.

- Я нашел нужный рецепт, - сказал он, - и эта книга все время была у меня перед глазами, в шкафу, в классе Зелий! С Северусом все будет в порядке. 

Невилл узнал эту книгу - черный переплет и зеленые ящерицы на обложке. Точно такая действительно была на книжной полке в классной комнате Снейпа. Невилл кинулся в подземелья и через некоторое время, не обратив внимания на мадам Помфри, задыхаясь, зашел в палату. Снейп не был один, около него сидел Дамблдор и тихо говорил что-то на неизвестном Невиллу языке. Снейп не отвечал, да директор, кажется, и не ждал ответа. Невилл понял, что профессор скорее всего опять без сознания. Мальчик подошел к Дамблдору и протянул ему книгу:

- Я думаю, здесь можно найти что-нибудь..

Дамблдор бросил на него странный взгляд, взял книгу и начал листать.

Внезапно он вскочил на ноги, еще раз просмотрел страницу и практически выбежал из палаты.

В книге действительно отыскалось и нужное заклинание, и рецепт Зелья. Снейп, не слишком быстро, но поправился. И они продолжили искать сведения о Театре.

* * *

Вот уж чего Невилл не ожидал - так это повторения спектакля. Но на сей раз, это не было театром теней - обычная, хотя и страшная, пьеса. Невилл запомнил каждое слово. Он понимал теперь, почему Снейп так долго проболел: сочетание Империо с Круцио обрушивало на него все новые порции боли, и так должно было продолжаться, пока профессор не выполнит приказ. «Но он все же не сделал этого, и ничего никому не сказал». Невилл вздрогнул, вспомнив как мучился Снейп , пока, благодаря Театру, не удалось снять проклятье Вольдеморта. Но приказ остается в силе, и профессор мрачнеет с каждым днем. Делать нечего, придется поговорить... Невилл спустился в подземелья и нашел профессора.

Снейп сидел в своем кабинете, его стол был завален книгами и свитками, но он ничего не читал, а просто смотрел на огонь в камине.

- Профессор...

- Невилл... Что случилось?

- Я снова видел тот спектакль, с Темным Лордом... Я знаю, что он Вам приказал и почему...

- И как давно ты знаешь, что являешься наследником Хаффлпаф? 

- Минут двадцать. Также как и о том, что Вы должны убить меня... или умереть.

- Невилл, я ценю, что ты пришел ко мне, но не знаю, что тебе сказать. Кроме того, что я не собираюсь выполнять приказ... 

- Я догадался. Но ведь выхода нет... Вы не можете убить меня, а я .. я не могу допустить, чтобы умерли Вы.

- Есть еще одна возможность, если ты помнишь... 

- - Стать Его сторонником? После того, что он сделал с моими родителями?

Снейп молчал. «Я прошел через это. И, наверное, смог бы помочь тебе... Но как сказать такое вслух...»

Мальчик сжал губы и молча смотрел перед собой. Посидев так некоторое время, он решительно смахнул с ресниц соленые капли и повернулся к Снейпу: 

- Профессор, помните Вы рассказывали мне о спектакле, про Вас и Люпина?

- И что? Какая связь? Невилл, это только пьеса, мираж!

- Я вдруг подумал, может, театр показывает варианты?

- Но мы же не можем заставить театр показать нам то, что мы хотим...

- Но мы можем попытаться. Театр - волшебный, и актеры знают, что нас интересует. Я им доверяю...

Снейп и Невилл устроились в профессорском кабинете, в креслах. Театр стоял на столе. Представление началось и в этом спектакле они были самими собой. Профессор Снейп и Невилл Лонгботтом медленно приближались к трону Темного лорда. Лица актеров были спокойны. Зрители замерли в ожидании финала, но нет, это было не проклятье... На сцене Невилл Лонгботтом с непроницаемым лицом посмотрел на свое предплечье и опустил рукав. Оба Упивающихся Смертью, профессор и студент, живыми покинули замок Лорда и вернулись в Хогвартс... В кабинете Мастера Зелий Невилл Лонгботтом закрыл лицо руками и молча раскачивался из стороны в сторону...

- Невилл, - начал Снейп, - это только...

И в этот момент театр исчез.

Они не ожидали этого, но Снейп знал, что делать. Сведений о Театрах было немного, но одно он знал точно - адрес единственной в этом мире мастерской, где можно было заказать подобную вещь. И если Театр исчез - самым разумным было искать его там, где он появился на свет. Уже на следующее утро они оказались на маленькой лондонской улочке. Несколько шагов - и перед ними мастерская. Они не успели постучать - дверь открылась сама. Седой старик в кипе грустно посмотрел на них и жестом пригласил войти.

* * *

Они стояли и молча слушали старого Ицхака. Он сказал немного...

Но отчаянье охватывало их от безнадежности в его словах.

Не будет больше театра...Все что они видели - это для них...

И не более того. Но они захотели проверить.

И волшебник пропустил их внутрь своей лавки.

Театр стоял на полке. Безжизненный.

Он был старой потрепанной игрушкой и не более того.

Профессор посмотрел Невиллу в глаза. И понял.

У них нет другого выхода. Театр помог им, чем мог.

На большее нельзя было рассчитывать...

- Мой Лорд!

- Да, Северус...

- Я выполнил Ваше поручение.

- Мальчишка мертв? Неужели...

Гримаса недоверия исказила черты лица Волдеморта. 

- И как ты его? Старой доброй Авадой?

- Нет, мой Лорд...Я не убил его.

- И ты имеешь наглость заявлять, что приказ исполнен?

- Да, мой господин. С сегодняшнего дня ваша коллекция Упивающихся выходцев из Гриффиндора пополнится на один экземпляр. Да какой...

- Слизеринская выучка из тебя прет, Снейп! Интриги твой хлеб, мерзавец. Я даже знать не хочу как ты это сделал. Гони мальчишку!

- Лорд, не стоит его пугать. В ваших интересах стать ему "родным отцом"

- Эх...не люблю я этот образ...да ладно. 

- Да, не стоит вырывать его из обычной жизни. Пусть все идет по-прежнему.

И вопросов будет меньше и кто знает, чем он может Вам потом пригодится.

- Ты закончил?

- Да.

Невилл не боялся. Он шел на это осознанно. Снейп помог ему. Очень помог. И только благодаря ему страх отступил. Процедура вступления без налета паники оказалась весьма обыденной и не интересной. Ему дали портключ и он вернулся в Хогвардс. Проснувшись утром, он мог бы назвать то, что с ним произошло дурным сном, если бы не метка на предплечье...

* * *

Снова Зелья...

Профессор Снейп медленно ходил по классу. Пока пятикурсники варили Зелье Памяти, его мысли обращались к событиям прошлой недели.

-Невилл ничем не выделяется в общей массе.

Да...Его движения теперь сложно назвать неуклюжими. Он аккуратен и сосредоточен. Ни за что бы не поверил, что парень, уверенно мешающий зелье в Котле, месяц назад уже трижды за это время взорвал бы котел, неделю назад спас мою жизнь, а три дня назад разделил мою участь. Ирония судьбы...

Толстый неуклюжий увалень новый слуга Волдеморта и мой друг.

Что это? Игра фортуны или предначертанье свыше?

* * *

Я, Дан («судья», если вы не знаете язык Книги), теперь хозяин мастерской. Надеюсь, родители не угадали, выбирая мне имя. Я опасаюсь даже советовать, мне ли судить кого-то! Мой прадед - да будь память его благославенна – сейчас там, где мечтал - на Храмовой горе. Он успел передать мне все истории. Театр, который был сделан дедом моего прадеда, и вернулся в мастерскую всего две недели назад, оживает. Я заметил вчера, что рабочие обновляют декорации. А сегодня актеры появились на сцене, они обсуждают новую пьесу... Но вряд ли я имею право рассказать вам сейчас... Я должен сходить в синагогу и выслушать ребе, поговорить со звездами и посмотреть спектакль моей труппы. Ведь и у меня есть собственный Театр... 


End file.
